marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lorna, the Jungle Girl Vol 1 24
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Simes Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Jungle Law | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Poison Spear! | Writer3_1 = Don Rico | Penciler3_1 = Jay Scott Pike | Inker3_1 = Jay Scott Pike | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = Lorna warns warriors of the Katubi tribe that a herd of charging hippos are heading their way. She assists them in slaying the hippos which the tribe then begins preparing to eat. Suddenly the warriors keel over, having become sick from the meat. Suspecting poison, Lorna finds that the spears that the Katubi have been using have coated with a poison. Lorna learns that the tribe purchased the spears from a white trader named Haymes. Lorna orders the tribes people not to use their spears and goes up river to find Haymes river boat. She finds it caught in the rapids and rescues him from the rapids he is caught in. When Lorna accuses him of selling the Katubi poisoned spears. Haymes claims he is innocent telling Lorna that he bought the spears from a northern tribe. He then offers Lorna some food and while his back is turned slips some of the poison into it. However before Lorna can be served, Mikki -- having seen this -- switches the bowls. As the two begin to eat Haymes wonders why Lorna hasn't gotten sick realizes that he himself has been poisoned instead. He then reveals that the poison is counter acted by water. Lorna gives him the water needed to cure him and Lorna takes him into custody. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Haynes Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = The Green Killer! | Writer4_1 = Don Rico | Penciler4_1 = John Romita Sr. | Inker4_1 = John Romita Sr. | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Greg Knight comes to the aid of his aid Boku who is being attacked by a cobra, shooting the serpent in the head. Boku then warns Greg that the cobra's mate will not rest until it kills the one responsible for its death. Greg knows this and takes the corpse to a trader named George Torley who buys the snake off them to use its skin. He then tells Greg that he will pay double if they kill its mate. Torley however knows that the rare snake skin will be worth a fortune and decides to follow after Knight and Boku using them as decoys to get the mate for himself. Torley follows after them, when both Knight and Boku come across the snake. However the snake slithers away and goes after George, causing him to cry out in fear revealing his presence. When Greg and Boku come to his aid the snake flees and Torley tells them to keep away from him as the cobra is after them. Torley returns to his trading post and is shocked to find the snake waiting for him. Before the cobra can strike, Greg appears in the window and shoots it dead. Greg then explains to Torley that the snake doesn't go after whoever kills its mate, its drawn to its mates carcass and that Greg was using Torley as a decoy the entire time. Having had the fright of his life, Torley agrees to pay Greg for the snake skin. | Appearing4 = * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Tales of the Jungle: Lion on a Rampage! | Writer5_1 = Don Rico | Penciler5_1 = Syd Shores | Inker5_1 = Syd Shores | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = Jungle Tale. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Revenge of the Goddess! | Writer6_1 = Don Rico | Penciler6_1 = Jay Scott Pike | Inker6_1 = Jay Scott Pike | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = Greg Knight attempts to shoot down a charging rhino when suddenly his gun jams. Lorna dives in to his rescue, knocking the rhino aside, when Greg tries to shoot it she stops him because the creature is helpless. Suddenly a trio of people appear from out of the bushes with guns having come to capture Lorna due to her "jungle godess" status among the Untubi tribe to exploit her in a travelling exhibit. Greg chastises Lorna for allowing the Untubi to build a statue of her as they are being tied up and brought to the tribal village to get a picture of Lorna next to the statue made in her image. While the group of would-be fortune seekers are busy, Mikki unties Greg's bonds who in turn frees Lorna and a fight breaks out. The female of the group then warns the tribe to attack Lorna, but they are hesitant due to the fact that she is their friend. To convince them that she is superior to Lorna, the woman tries to knock over the statue, releasing a torrent of water. Lorna rescues Greg from the flood waters, but the crooks are caught up in the torrent and pinned under the statue. They then surrender and Lorna replaces the statue, plugging the flood and then takes the crooks into custody. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Unnamed kidnappers Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}